


The World Was Wide Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Character Death, F/M, Force Ghost(s), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey and Ben faced Palpatine with devastating results.





	The World Was Wide Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Super angsty one-shot. Based off a dream I had a week or so back. Mind the tags  
I really hope TROS does not end this way but yknow, angst gotta angst  
Also un beta'd! Any mistakes are my own!  
Enjoy!

Pain.

  
Pain was the only thing Rey felt. Emotional, physical, mental. Pain so deep, so intense, her walls were crashing, tumbling and cracking.  
Sobs racked her body, deep, heavy. Her hands, trembling, clutched his robes.

  
His bloody, shredded, robes.

  
Rey sucked in a breath, choking slightly. “Ben…”

  
She recalled a time, only a short while ago, where they stood, fearless and unstoppable, facing an ancient foe with hoards of confident. Ben had smiled- really smiled- before they entered the cave, and Rey had wished she taken the chance to kiss his smug smile away.

  
Now his smile is gone, replaced by a lifeless gaze that bore through her soul. Rey refused to look. His smile had been the most gorgeous thing she had ever witnessed and it was a tragedy in itself that she would never experience it again.  
His hair was matted between her fingers, yet she proceeded to comb her hand through it. Her other hand now rested on his still chest; the same chest that heaved with life mere minutes ago.

  
“We won Ben. You can rest now,” she struggled to speak, the solemn words caught on the lump in her throat. Scrunching her eyes shut tight, she pulled his head to rest on her lap.

  
Mere feet away, his lightsaber lay dormant, the now blue crystal lay still inside. Her lightsaber was still clipped to her belt. She unclipped it, reached for his cross guard, and held them in the palm of her hand.

  
He had fought Palpatine on his own, using the force to restrict her involvement with the fatal fight.

  
It was his undoing.

Rey clipped both their sabers to Ben’s belt, one on either side.

  
Outside, the melancholy sun shone through the ruins of the second Death Star.

  
There was no need for sun here, an overwhelming darkness covered the two in a sorrowful blanket.  
Undoing her wraps, she took the material that once was tucked into her waist band, folded the now tatted and dirtied fabric, and pushed it under his head.

  
“Rest, my love.”

  
The sun pushed through. It illuminated the face of a fallen knight, his face drained of colour. He was pale, so so pale, bruises adorning his cheek. Rey noticed, although hard to make out amongst the grime and blood, that his scar, the one she had marked him with, was gone.

  
Despite the blood and bruises, he was ethereal.

  
Hair fell around her head as her nose brushed against his own. Once upon a time, any skin to skin contact they made stopped time itself. Their hands once met over a fire and their shared future was shown before their very eyes.

_‘Papa Papa look!’_

  
_ Ben turned to the little boy, the split image of his mother, as smile cracked on his face. The child ran straight into his arms. Ben scooped him into his strong grasp, and spun the child as he shrieked wildly._

  
_ ‘Papa stop spinning! Mama’s back! She came home early!’ The little boy squealed._

  
_ ‘What? She’s not due back for another week?’ Ben quizzed, hastily placing his son down on the floor._

  
_ ‘Mama had something to tell you so she came home early! Grandma Leia said so!’_

_ ‘Where is she buddy? Take me to her.’_

  
_ Grabbing his sons’ hand, Ben felt his entire body being pulled by his wife’s mini doppelganger, who was frantically dragging him across the base._

  
_ Rey appeared, seemingly from nowhere, turned to face her husband with the biggest smile he had possibly seen her sport plastered on her face._

  
_ Over the years of consistent feeding and proper nourishment, Rey’s once prominent cheek bones had softened and her smile had become more defined._   
_ She, in Ben’s eyes, although he once deemed it to be impossible to improve perfection, was the most beautiful she had ever been. She radiated happiness, a warm glow emitting from her smile. Ben often wondered how it was possible to not be in love with this woman. She had bewitched him._

  
_ ‘Mama! Papa wants to know what you need to tell him!’ Their son yelled across the base to his mother, no care for who heard his yells._

  
_ Rey rushed over and let herself fall into Ben’s arms. It had been nearly three months since she had left with Rose for a tedious, yet harmless reconnaissance mission, and both Solo’s had missed their bond mate dearly._

_ Enveloped in his arms, Rey completed melted. A flurry of kisses were placed on her hair, but she pulled away to look in his eyes. He noticed the tears first._

  
_ ‘Cyar’ika? What’s wrong?’ Ben murmured, one hand coming to rest on his sons’ head, who had weaselled his way, enveloped between the two of them, and the other hand on her cheek._

  
_ ‘Nothing, love, I’m just glad to see- ‘_

  
_ ‘Mama’s having a baby!’ a shrill voice came from between their hugging forms and the two parents froze._

  
_ Ben couldn’t speak, only stare down, at Rey’s slightly swollen stomach._   
_ ‘How did you know, baby?’ Rey mused, ignoring Ben’s dropped jaw, as she slowly crouched down to her sons’ level. She ran her fingers through his longer hair and ruffled it slightly._

  
_ ‘I can feel her force signature! She’s right there- ‘he finished, jabbing a stubby finger onto her rounded stomach._

  
_ Ben, who hadn’t spoken for a solid minute suddenly burst into life, scooping both his wife, and son into his arms once more._   
_ ‘We’re gonna have another baby! We’re having another baby- ‘he cried outright, then returned to duck his head into Rey’s shoulder where he sobbed gently._   
_ Around them, outside of their family bubble, the resistance clapped and cheered for the always growing Solo family._

Tears were coming fast now, pouring out with little hesitation. The lump in her throat has seemed to double in size, and she struggled to form words.

  
“I’m so proud of you Ben. We all are. Your mother, Gods, your mother- “She paused to inhale, then started again.

“She would be so proud of you. She loved you dearly… I- I love you. Forever.” Her hands returned to his hair, smoothing the wet hairs down off his forehead. A sheen of sweat was covering his forehead, but Rey couldn’t tell if her tears were contributing to it. She placed a kiss on his head regardless.

  
A sudden voice broke her from her trance.

  
“I know.”

  
It was almost as if he had come to life in front of her and spoke clear as day. A cool blue glow emitted from behind her, casting a comforting warmth on her back.

  
Rey spun her body around to face the mysterious speaker.

  
Ben stood tall, his enormous frame towered over hers and his own decrepit form. He was regal now, adorned in grey robes one would liken to his own Grandfather, the blue aura associated with Force-ghosts radiating from his form. His hair was shorter, neater. He looked… peaceful.

  
Rey’s face convulsed at the sight, and she audibly cried out for him.

  
“Why did you have to do that? You got yourself killed! And for what? To prove a point?” She screamed at him; her fists came slamming down on the cracked concrete below her.

  
She pummelled the earth in front of her like she was ploughing the earth below, inflicting her sorrows, guilt and pain into her punches. She screamed between the flurry of blows, though the sounds together were so deafening, it was hard to distinguish which was the cracked flooring, and which was her cracked heart.

  
Ben’s ghostly face dropped at her outburst. He waited, paused for her to stop. Her reddened face cast up at him, his own azure glow highlighting the devastating flush in her cheeks, illuminating the tears adorning her face.

  
Soon there was no more fury from Rey, her breathing was erratic, but she was calmed.  
Ben broke the silence.

“I thought you would be pleased to see me. You know, with all the confessing you just did…”

  
“Shut up Solo. I would be happier if you were here… in the flesh.” Rey mumbled, wiping her fresh tears on the back of her hand.

  
“Surely you should be glad that I’m here at all…”

  
“Ben you’re dead! The ideal outcome would be you and I, both alive and well, but look where we are for Force sakes! Don’t pretend this is fine because you got off easy!”

  
Ben blinked, and looked the angry Jedi up and down.

  
“If you didn’t notice, I’m dead. I wouldn’t say that’s getting off easy.”

  
“But you’re not here, alive, with me! That’s what was meant to happen! Not this bantha crap.” She slammed her hands down on her lap, then motioned to his dead body.  
“We were meant to go back together. Leia made a deal with the Republic, your sentence would be exile and not the death penalty but I – I offered to go with you so you wouldn’t be lonely. So neither of us would be alone! But look now…”

  
Ben looked solemn and didn’t meet her eyes.

  
“You’re dead, and I’m alone. Again. There’s no future for us. Not anymore. That’s gone…”

  
“I want to be alive as much as you want me to. I’m sorry Rey, but I couldn’t watch him kill you, or worse, turn you to the dark. I know what it’s like to be manipulated, to be controlled. You mean the galaxy to me; I couldn’t stand and watch you him use you.”

  
Ben sighed. He bent over, and sat his ghostly form by her own.

  
“We can work this out. I mean, I’m not going anywhere soon…”

  
“I can’t touch you, feel you. I can’t be with you the way I want. The way we planned, Ben. Does that mean nothing?”

  
Ben was speechless. He had been doubted countless times in his life but never expected his soul mate to question his love.  
“Rey, Cyar’ika I love you more than anything in this galaxy. You mean more to me than you can possibly know. It pains me to know we cannot be together physically, but I’m still here. You can still talk to me.”

  
“But what about out future Ben? You saw them, right? You saw what we could’ve been… the family we could’ve had. It could’ve been perfect…”

_‘She’s beautiful Rey. Looks just like you.” Leia mused, passing a frail finger over her newborn Granddaughters cheek. The bundle in Rey’s arm was tiny- much smaller than her brother. Which would be concerning if her brother didn’t come out weighing the same as a baby Wookie. She took after her mother in every way._   
_ “What are you gonna name her?_   
_ Ben took the baby from Rey’s arm to give her a rest, and cradled the infant to her chest. Haris was sat next to him, peering at his new sister with big hazel eyes._   
_ “We’re thinking of calling her Ryaa. It means Ray of Hope in Shyriiwook.”_   
_ The baby- Ryaa, began to fuss in her father’s arms, most likely wanting a feeding. Haris, having not said a word so far, leant over, placed his finger in his baby sisters palm, and let her grasp it. Ryaa immediately stopped wriggling, and nestled into her father’s chest, her brothers finger trapped in her paw._   
_ Rey’s heart soared. She finally found her calling, in Ben, in Leia, in Haris and in Ryaa. Her family had abandoned her, but the one she had found, had made, was worth more than they ever were._

“Kylo Ren, now known legally as Benjamin Chewbacca Organa-Skywalker Solo, died protecting my life from the treacherous Emperor. He was a hero and my saviour. It may be hard to hear and appreciate this, but I loved him. I still do. He is my soul mate, and although he never faced the consequences for his crimes, believe me, he was sincere in his guilt. I will answer any questions after his mother, General Leia Organa, speaks. Thank you,”  
As soon as Rey stepped from the stage, the room exploded in conversation, outcry and shock. Reporters from across the galaxy pushed and nattered at her as she ran from the room back to her quarters, slamming the durasteel door shut and crying out into the depths of her room.  
A few feet away, a blue-ish figure was stood, black hair tussled and messy.

  
“Ben…”


End file.
